


The wild hunt

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: The hunter [3]
Category: Prison Break, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dark, Dom!Alex, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Personality Swap, Rough Sex, Smut, dark!Alex, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Alexander Mahone’s mental state has turned… unhealthy over the years. Oscar Shales was but the first step on the darkest road. His new line of work, bounty hunting, is his (failed) attempt to cope. Now he’s hunting the elusive Captain Harkness. It gets bloody and all kinds of messed up.





	The wild hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Hunt (fan_flashworks)
> 
> I wondered, what would Alex do for a living, after the Company? I thought he'd do something dark, I didn’t expect that much of it. Then I took a trip down memory lane and revisited Torchwood. I really should be ashamed of how the mix turned out I guess but since Jack seemed to like it...  
> Mahone isn’t the most balanced character and neither is Jack. I mean come on, I love Jack as much as any fan worth its salt but who can truthfully say they never wanted to wipe that smug smile from his face? So what the story was gonna be just seemed very obvious.  
> Anyway, this isn’t your usual smut so proceed with caution.

  
Alex had been edging towards this for years, almost decades.  
He could get into the head of monsters easy, easy… That’s what made him so good at his job, what had ultimately been his undoing. He got into their heads and caught them, until one day he realized he couldn’t get out of it anymore. That’s when Oscar Shales happened. The blood, the ruthlessness had seeped in his veins and looking at Shales, he was suddenly scared by his own feelings, by the distorted mirror Shales was. Killing him had been a vital need, an attempt to erase what he already knew he’d turn into but of course it had only served to make it real. Brought out the cold blooded beast lurking in the shadows.  
After that, he’d been unable to trust himself. He drove his family away in a desperate attempt to shield them from his own evil, and only managed to make them vulnerable to the tentacular monster the Company was. He’d dosed himself with anxiety pills. They worked, for a while. They forced the beast back in the darkness. They made him twitchy, angry and maybe the beast wasn’t so far beneath the surface. He’d managed to keep a hold on it even while he killed the Fox River Eight one by one as the company coerced him to, but he knew the beast was only bidding its time, relishing the murders he was forced to perform, enjoying the way he was slowly losing control.  
Hunting down Michael had revealed another kind of thrill, the bloodlust turning into unexpected sex cravings. He had enjoyed it then, had given in to his desires wantonly, not even realizing how the beast was close to taking over in these days, when he caressed Michael’s shape in a dirty cell, a makeshift knife in his hand looming close to Michael’s throat. They’d been uneasy allies at first, then friends and the thirst for the hunt had been kept at bay, both by Michael’s presence and by the need to survive the Company. The death of his son had threatened that and killing his murderer had brought the beast out but Michael was there and somehow he’d managed to tame it again. After that, he had dared hope there would be light and a chance at happiness again, sometime in the future.  
Then Michael had died.  
Michael had died and the beast had come back full force, crushing him with the rage that had been mounting up from years of being denied. No law enforcement unit would have him, even with the clean slate they all earned and the need for the hunt had him turn to the only job that let him indulge it. He’d become a bounty hunter. Even then he’d done his best to resist the dark pull. Lang had tried to help, tried to convince to « go see someone » but she’d never been enough, not the way Michael had been. She’d given up eventually and walked away and he’d let himself drift little by little.

—

He shoved his latest catch towards the bail bondsman and grabbed his money, ignoring the man’s half-contemptuous half-scared look.  
« Got anything for me? »  
The man silently passed him a note.  
« Captain Jack Harkness? Is this all you’ve got? Where’s the file? »  
« No file. No one knows zilch about him. »  
Alex smiled darkly. He knew his face was gaunt with lack of sleep and proper food, knew he looked twitchy and nervous as a junkie, even though he’d never touched a pill again after Sona. His eyes had sunk in dark sockets and his hair gave him a manic look. His rictus had the bail bondsman flinch. He was going to enjoy this one.

—

Alex teeth bared. He’d nicked his quarry alright and if the amount of blood was anything to go by, he’d be weakened and easy to catch. After month of chasing elusive intel, most of it unreliable and plain outrageous fiction, he’d finally caught a whiff of the trail in this god forsaken hamlet.  
He followed the blood drops to a shadowy barn and entered cautiously.  
« That’s close enough. » Jack’s voice was coming from a dark corner.  
« Why don’t you surrender? Save yourself the trouble. »  
« I’m flattered by your obvious interest but I’d rather be free. »  
Alex paused. The man was just as much of a shameless flirt as he’d been told. It roused all kind of hell in his dirty mind.  
« Come on Jack, you’re injured. You need medical attention. Just give in. » There was a small pause.  
« OK. » Jack stepped out of the shadows. One of his trousers’ leg was dripping blood.  
Alex stared. What kind of man still wore bracers and a belt in this century? Then he stared some more at the firm muscles the rolled up sleeves revealed. « OK? Just like that? »  
« Yeah, just like that. »  
« Where is the catch? »  
« I am the catch. » Jack was preening but sobered when he saw the suspicious look on Alex face. « No catch, promise. Like you said, I need to be taken care of. » He was showing the general direction of his trousers but the leer in his voice made it unclear if he really meant his wound.  
Alex refused to consider the possibilities. Besides, it was almost disappointing. The man had given him a hell of fun, trying to escape. Having him surrender so easily was anticlimactic to say the least. Jack marched up to him and Alex reacted instinctively, aiming his gun at him.  
« That’s close enough. »  
« Is it? »  
The purr in his voice was verging on slutty and Alex wanted so badly to erase his knowing smile… He shook himself and threw a pair of handcuffs at his feet. « Put these on. »  
« Yes sir! » He shouldn’t be turned on by the mock submission, shouldn’t want to teach Jack a lesson, shouldn’t slap him with such force Jack fell and looked up to him with blood on his lips.  
« Shut up. »  
Jack smirked ingratiatingly. « What will you do if I don’t? »  
Suddenly the beast was there and there was no reining it back anymore. Xander grabbed Jack by the upper arm and dragged him forcefully to a stack of hay bales and a wood pillar. A chain was loosely looped around it and he quickly found a way to secure his prey to it so Jack wouldn’t be able to escape. He took a step back to admire the scene. Jack laid on his back, arms stretched above him. He still had blood on his beautiful lips and the shape of his pants as much as his blown pupils betrayed his excitement.  
« That all you’ve got? »  
Xander smiled wolfishly. If Jack couldn’t keep his mouth shut, he would have to shut it for him. Slowly reaching down, he pulled a nasty looking knife out of an ankle sheath. Jack shuddered visibly but didn’t try to free himself. Xander straddled him and started slicing idly through his shirt, tearing at it to uncover the soft flesh beneath. He wasn’t too careful and the blade drew droplets of blood every now and then. He pulled the tattered rags away, knowing the hay on Jack’s naked skin would chafe as painfully as any open wound. He started tracing the lines of muscles almost tenderly, not quite breaching the skin yet.  
« Come on Xander, you can do better than that! »  
Xander rewarded him by slicing a shallow cut across his chest, too far gone to register the change of name. Red oozed and Xander stared, fascinated. He bent down and licked the wound passionately. Jack moaned wantonly. Xander played like this a long while, caressing the soft skin and cutting it then licking hungrily the hot blood. He felt Jack’s erection harden beneath his legs and started rutting against it. Jack was now moaning non stop and suddenly Xander had enough of it. He slapped Jack hard again.  
« I said shut up. » He moved up Jack’s limp form and took out his hard cock then shoved it down Jack’s mouth as far as he could. Jack’s eyes bulged and he writhed, choking. Xander retreated a little, unwilling to end his game too soon. He didn’t get any less rough on Jack though and started fucking his mouth ruthlessly.  
After a while, Jack seemed to relax a bit, his throat muscles accommodating the intrusion more easily. This wasn’t going to do. Xander thrusted deep again and held his dick there, letting Jack’s feeble attempts to breathe provide friction. He could feel his orgasm coming but knew he could stave it off for now. He kept his dick in Jack’s throat far enough to keep blocking his air and thrusted shallowly, watching intently as Jack’s face tensed, reddened and went slack, his tear-filled eyes staring blankly at his murderer.  
Xander retreated a bit and gave another thrust before pulling out entirely. He rose and watched the blooded corpse laid out in frnt of him. He started peppering tender kisses on it and decided to undress it completely. As he took the rest of the clothes off, he realized that Jack had come untouched in his pants. He smiled, pleased that his victim had peaked before dying.  
With a grunt, he flipped the body on its belly and ogled the round ass. He would have loved to play with his knife some more but somehow knew that it wouldn’t be as fun now the heart had stopped pumping so he just grabbed the cheeks and spread them before breaching the hole.  
Death had loosened the entrance muscles and he found no resistance despite the lack of preparation. He knew that he wasn’t gonna last long now and slammed forcefully in the dead flesh, making the whole body jerk with the violence of his blows. He pulled at the waist, propping it up to get a better view at his red cock coming in and out of Jack’s ass.  
He was on the edge when the body shuddered violently and Xander heard a gasp. The ass tightened around his cock and he came uncontrollably, shooting his seed into Jack. He stilled, his brain washed up in endorphins barely registering that Jack was breathing again.  
He pulled out and watched his semen drip out of the pulsing hole then pushed back in and gave a few more thrusts. He collapsed on Jack’s back. Grabbing his knife, he held it at Jack’s throat.  
« How are you still alive? »  
« I can’t die. »  
« No? We’ll see… » and he sliced slowly at Jack’s throat. Blood sprayed everywhere and he got a goodly amount in his opened mouth. He felt himself harden again and went back to fucking Jack’s dead body savagely. This time, when Jack gasped and tightened around him, he was ready for it and he rode his orgasm, slamming into Jack without a care. Jack cried and shuddered and Xander knew he was coming too.  
« You actually enjoy this don’t you? »  
« Hell yeah! Just as much as you do! »  
Xander shivered and looked at the bloodied man under him, his softening dick still buried into his round ass. Alex jumped to his feet, horrified. « No… no, no, no, no, no »  
Jack groaned and turned on his back. His chest was healed again, congealing blood the only sign he’d been tortured. He rose to his feet, rubbing his wrists. He closed the distance between them and grabbed Alex by the shoulders.  
« Alex, look at me! » He was shaking him but Alex refused to look at him. « Alex, I’m OK, you can’t hurt me. Look at me! »  
« I wanted to hurt you. I did hurt you. I killed you »  
« No, you didn’t. You don’t seriously think I would have let you do it all if I didn’t want you to? »  
« But the handcuffs… » Alex voice trailed as he realized the handcuffs were nowhere to be seen.  
« See? I’m fine Alex, it’s fine. »  
« No. It isn’t. » Alex pulled away and reached for his gun but Jack had been expecting this and as Alex put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, Jack showed him the slugs he’d taken out. Alex threw himself at him and started pummeling and Jack let him land a few punches, not taking his eyes of him. Alex stopped and collapsed. Jack sighed. He took a bottle of water that was lying on the ground nearby and made Alex drink it, sip by sip.

—

Alex woke up in his motel room with a headache. His first glance was for the wall were he’d carefully pinned the intel he’d gathered on Harkness. The life-size picture stared back at him and he smiled darkly. He had received word that his prey would soon be here and this time, he was not gonna let him escape. Jack Harkness days of freedom would soon be over.

 


End file.
